


6 дней, чтобы сбежать (и один, чтобы сдаться)

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Banter, Gen, Humor, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: История о том, как Магма женился на Сенку, чтобы занять пост главы. Только немного не рассчитал
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Magma
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано со слов GhostBuster_Bob90 «А что, если Сенку — омега, а Магма — альфа, и тот захотел заполучить пост главы через женитьбу?»  
> Я не знаю, насколько отклонился от начальной задумки (которая была прозрачнее стекол в моих очках), но вышло то, что вышло, а дальше сами решайте.  
> Приятного прочтения, надеюсь, я сумею вас повеселить~

Строгие правила деревни, строгий кодекс, всё просто и предельно понятно — вот это нравилось Магме. Если доберёшься до вершины, то там контроль, власть, подчинение и всеобщее уважение, поэтому пост главы был своеобразным лакомым кусочком. Особенно, если учесть, что достать его было не так сложно — всего лишь победить в турнире, а в своей силе Магма не сомневался. Поэтому было так обидно, когда его побила кочерга с палкой наперевес (читать как Кинро). Поэтому было так обидно, когда овощ (читать как Сенку) стал главой. И от всего этого Магму просто коробило.

— Да как такое возможно! Он точно сжульничал! – раздражённо ревел он, расхаживая по своей комнате и судорожно пытаясь придумать новый способ получить пост — так и не придумал. Поэтому раздражение возрастало в геометрической прогрессии.

С начала времён альфы правили всем, по крайней мере занимали высокие посты и уж точно не проигрывали тощим омегам. Хоть в Ста историях и было сказано что-то о взаимном уважении и тому подобному, но кого это волновало? Магму? Уж точно нет. Он — альфа, а альфа правит. И если ему не удалось победить, то он _получит_. Сложив два плюс два (конечно, это прерогатива Хрома, но Магма просто считал на яблоках), он отправился к бывшему главе.

— Бывший глава, у меня есть разговор! – так он начал свою речь, заботливо подготовленную его приспешником, Мантией. – По итогам турнира чужеземец становится мужем Жрицы, но раз чужеземец — омега, то это противоречит законам деревни, сложенными задолго до этого и поддерживаемыми веками.

От такого большого количества слов у него разболелась голова, и он ненадолго решил перевести дыхание. В то же время Рури и её отец также с пользой воспользовались передышкой и теперь шокировано смотрели на Магму. Хотя по сути он был прав. Турнир проводится для того, чтобы выбрать Жрице пару, которая примет пост главы деревни и будет ей править. Да, были случаи, когда на верхушке стоял омега, но он был _жрецом_ , но никак не самим главой. Ситуация была внештатная.

Разорвать брак между чужеземцем и Рури? Думали о таком, но пост всё равно должен кто-то занять. Снова турнир? Потом придут холода, а глава даже не сможет приспособиться к управлению деревней. Отложить и разрушить традиции? Ещё хлеще. Но на самом деле бывший глава боялся одного — что Магма сделает что-то с ещё неокрепшей от болезни Рури. Поэтому...

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я могу стать мужем чужеземца, а соответственно, главой.

Взвесив все «за» и все «против», так и было решено.

По законам деревни был ещё один способ, как стать главой: сделать так, чтобы сам глава передал пост. Поэтому, став главой, Магма по умолчанию становился и мужем Сенку, даже без его согласия — всё было просто идеально подобрано.

И полилась рутина. Магма по полной наслаждался постом главы, получая всеобщее признание и купаясь в лучах славы. Сенку же просто не появлялся в деревне, проводя всё своё время в домике у Хрома, лишь изредка заходя за провиантом. 

А потом, как и ожидалось, наступили холода, и от главы потребовалось принятие сложных решений. Пересчёт зерна, заложение бочек в амбары, расчёт на прокормление деревни, а также просто жалобы от жителей на протекающую крышу или трухлявые доски — и всё это должен был решать он, глава, что ему не очень-то и нравилось.

И вот тогда он и вспомнил о своей жёнушке — Сенку, которого незамедлительно притащили к нему.

— Будешь решать проблемы в деревне, жена, – сказал Магма, посиживая на своеобразном троне.

— Неа, – просто ответил Сенку и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Глаза Магмы вспыхнули огнём, а воздух вокруг сгустился и нагрелся. У Сенку неожиданно подкосились ноги, и он ухватился за стену.

— Э-хе-хе, нечисто играешь, Магма, – стараясь как можно меньше делать вдохов, проговорил Сенку.

Тяжёлая рука опустилась на его плечо, готовясь чуть ли не раздавить таким давлением.

— Работай, жена.

Магма ухмыльнулся, чувствуя своё полное превосходство от понимания, что Сенку не сможет ему противостоять.

— Ты будешь жалеть об этом, – почему-то на губах Сенку заиграла усмешка, но Магма не воспринял его всерьёз:

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

— Шесть дней.

Гнетущая атмосфера пропала, а Сенку смог вздохнуть спокойно и наконец уйти, оставив Магму наедине с собой.

«Шесть дней? Что он имел в виду?» – долго размышляя над этим вопросом, Магма так и не нашёл ответа и пошёл спать.

* * *

Хром и Сенку сидели на траве под пышной листвой дерева, и оба занимались каждый своим делом, безмятежно разговаривая между собой.

— Сенку, я слышал, что ты будешь вести дела в деревне? 

— Ага.

— Разве этим не должен заниматься глава?

— Должен.

Хром никак не понимал, что происходит. Судя по всему, это именно на Сенку перекинули все обязанности, но почему тогда он говорит так беззаботно?

— Ты ведь тоже омега? – догадался наконец Хром.

Сенку кивнул.

— Тогда, когда у тебя?

И тут Сенку оторвался от своего занятия и хищно улыбнулся.

— Неделя осталась.

А Хром так и не понял, к чему всё это было.

— Он принуждает тебя?

— Есть такое.

— Но это же неправильно! – воскликнул Хром. – Что ты будешь тогда делать? Тут даже наука не поможет!

— А вот здесь ты ошибаешься, – внезапно ответил Сенку и совсем прекратил свою работу. – В том мире сначала всё шло именно так, как ты говоришь: альфы сильные, омеги слабые; одних возвышают, других унижают. Но потом именно наука открыла дверь к познанию самих себя, к банальному уважению друг друга. Феромоны, что источают альфы, это смесь запахов, ведь так?

— Так.

— Хром, а ты знаешь, что такое запах? Когда наш нос улавливает молекулы определённого вещества, в головном мозге потом происходит настоящая химическая реакция. Альфы и омеги работают так же. Подчинение и доминирование — всего лишь следствие сложной реакции в наших телах — вот и всё.

Хром вскочил на ноги и неверяще посмотрел на Сенку. Так всё, что он сказал — правда? 

— Наука и правда потрясающая!

— Но это ещё не всё, – Сенку тоже встал. В руке он держал зелёный листок, а потом вытянул его вверх, рассматривая прожилки на солнце. – Раз каждый запах — это реакция, то, грубо говоря, любую реакцию можно нейтрализовать. 

— Круто!

— Вопрос остаётся лишь в том, как это сделать. Феромоны слишком ценны для альф, как яд для змей, поэтому они выпускают их только в крайнем случае или при большой эмоциональной нагрузке, – выдохнул Сенку и почесал затылок.

— Тогда, что же делать?

— Хе-хе, конечно же, искать способ выбесить Магму! – и вновь коварная улыбка появилась на его губах, а Хром уже начинал сочувствовать Магме.


	2. Chapter 2

День 1.

Жалобы, приказы, жалобы, приказы — день тёк необычайно продуктивно для Сенку, который то и делал, что разгребал дела в деревне, с боем выбивая себе время, чтобы сбегать к Хрому и немного отдохнуть, а Магма... Магма просто весело проводил время в компании своих приспешников. Шум из их комнаты необычайно нервировал, и жители деревни откровенно не понимали, как это Сенку всё это терпит. А он просто решал все дела легко и метко, будто это его совсем не заботило.

— Жена! Принеси мне ещё выпивки! – прокричали из комнаты.

А Сенку только улыбнулся.

— Ну что, поехали.

В комнату плавным шагом вошёл Сенку, держа в руках подносы с яствами.

— Дорогие друзья моего мужа, я решил сделать вам подарок, поэтому угощайтесь на здоровье!

Мужчины расплылись в улыбках и только расхохотались, принимая кушанья от жены главы, и принялись за еду. Все разом поднесли куски ароматного мяса ко рту и, даже не жуя, проглотили.

— Приготовлено всё лично мной, – невинно добавил Сенку, а лица всех присутствующих приобрели болотный оттенок.

— МЕРЗОСТЬ!

Сенку выгнали из комнаты, а потом обратно пригнали, потому что даже пошевелиться не могли и только ворочались по полу. Тогда план не сработал: Магму тоже подкосило, поэтому тот бранился и только.

* * *

  
День 2.

Следующий день Магма по неизвестным причинам провёл в постели. Отдых был ему необходим: глава всё же —так говорили жители, но на самом деле Магма держался только на силе воли.

— Милый! – Сенку вбежал в комнату и ринулся к кровати, падая возле. – Количество мешков с зерном на один меньше, чем в прошлом году!

— И что? – клокочуще проговорил Магма и закутался в одеяло по нос.

— Ничего. Новость. Ты же глава, я должен тебе обо всем докладывать.

— Уходи и не прибегай ко мне с такими пустяками!

— Понял.

Сенку тут же ушёл. Магма наконец смог вздохнуть спокойно. Но не успел.

— Милый! – и снова ввалились к нему в комнату.

— Что снова?

— Один из деревенских принёс бочку с вином, тебе нужно?

— Оставь возле двери, – сквозь зубы процедил Магма.

— Хорошо! – будто не замечая его недовольства, добродушно воскликнул Сенку и снова скрылся.

Магма залез под одеяло, тихо дрожа от подступавшего к горлу недовольства, а также от боли в животе. Целый день. Целый день его доставали запросами. Целый день к нему бегали. Он уже прослушал сотню докладов и больше не мог. И это радостное "Милый!" каждый раз резало по ушам и невозможно выбешивало. Ещё немного, и он...

— Милый!

— ААААААААА!

* * *

День 3.

Необыкновенное исцеление Магмы обрадовало всю деревню. Ходили слухи, что он обладал необычайным здоровьем, поэтому так быстро выбрался из кровати. Хотя причина всё же была в другом. И теперь настала очередь Сенку слечь, поэтому по деревне распространились новые слухи: неужели они _того самого_.

А на самом же деле на Сенку вылилось просто куча давящей атмосферы. Это ещё не феромоны, но очень близко к ним. Из-за этого система организма немного пошатнулась, как и ноги — в итоге пришлось лежать. Но и этот день не обошёлся без проблем.

— Ма-а-а-гма... – стенал Сенку, доставая Магму каждые пять минут.

«Радостный» муженёк выглянул из-за двери с выражением лица готовым убивать.

— Чего. Тебе.

— Воды, – снова охнул Сенку, кладя ладонь на лоб и запрокидывая голову, страждуще произнося: – В горле пересохло.

Рядом на стол с грохотом опустилась полупустая кружка — остальная половина растерялась по дороге от трясущихся от раздражения пальцев Магмы.

Уже целый грёбанный день он доставал его своими просьбами, подкрепляя всё словами «А что скажут люди, если узнают, что ты оставил свою жену на смертном одре!» И пришлось сидеть с ним, но Магма долго не смог. Звуки умирания были слышны по всей деревни, и так-то просто ж не избавишься от надоедливой жены!

— Ма-а-а-гма! – громко донеслось из комнаты, и Магма закатил глаза: невыносимо!

— Что.

— Закрой окно: солнечные лучи светят в глаза, я не могу так спать.

И пришлось выполнять. Магма закрыл окно тканью, как и просили, но, когда он уже выходил из комнаты, его снова окликнули:

— Ма-а-а-гма!

Он повернулся, уже готовясь скрутить эту тощую шею, и плевать на то, что подумают другие.

— Принеси новую подушку! Эта слишком горячая!

* * *

День 4.

Вот вроде бы и все живы. Даже Сенку поправился и снова принялся за управление делами, а Магма продолжил веселиться с друзьями.

В этот солнечный день было мало жалоб, поэтому Сенку решил немного прогуляться по деревне. И внезапно наткнулся на тренирующихся воинов, среди которых гарцевал и Магма. Усмешка появилась на лице Сенку, и он пошёл к ним.

Магма был силён, достаточно силён, чтобы выстоять против троих воинов. Он с рёвом отражал удары и мощными движениями сам атаковал, но в какой-то момент...он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Первый промах. Удар в руку. «Хей, Магма, уже расслабился?» – донеслось сбоку, и Магма махнул головой: наверное, показалось. Но нет. На него продолжали внимательно смотреть. Напряжённо, будто готовясь прорезать дыру в спине. Это было ужасно. Вся концентрация псу под хвост, и от былых уверенных и мощных движений остались лишь рваные и неуклюжие. Повсюду разёсся неодобрительный гул, который ещё больше сбил Магму. Да что ж это такое! Где этот чёртов наблюдатель?!

Магма в ярости обернулся и пробежал глазами по толпе. Сердце ушло в пятки, когда он заметил среди остальных эту выбешивающую одним своим видам макушку. _Сенку_. Он стоял и даже не улыбался. Пронзительно смотрел своими тёмными глазами, прожигая взглядом насквозь.

_Стук_

И удар опустился на голову.

* * *

День 5.

Магма ходил везде в шляпе, и можно было подумать, что он просто решил сменить имидж, но нет — это было просто оригинальной попыткой скрыть огромную шишку. Когда очнулся, он уже хотел было накричать на Сенку, но, видя, что вокруг полно глаз, а авторитет главы — это авторитет, Магма скрепя сердце отказался от этой идеи.

И теперь пожинал плоды.

Его дом превратился...в свалку. Всё вокруг было завалено камнями, листьями, цветами, горшками и корзинами. Они лежали абсолютно везде: под ногами, на столе, под столом, на стульях и даже в кровати. Некоторые экспонаты располагались на досках под крышей и от неловкого движения могли упасть прямо на голову — всё же шляпа оказалось довольно полезной, Магма успел оценить.

Куда не пойдешь — везде что-то лежит. Что не тронешь — то обязательно покатиться. Он боялся даже просто дышать — вдруг ещё и в воздухе что-то есть.

— Глава! – донёсся с улицы голос его приспешника, Мантии. – Тут пришли девушки преподнести дары. Глава, выйдите, пожалуйста.

Магма усмехнулся: несмотря на весь беспорядок, что-то приятное всё же присутствует. Он двинулся к выходу и...наступил на что-то круглое. Оно покатилось, а Магма вместе с ним.

Раздался громкий глухой звук.

Мантия забежал в дом: Магма лежал на полу в куче вещей, под ногой у его находилась пустая круглая бутылка, а некоторые предметы всё продолжали падать с потолка — то ещё зрелище. Мантия был ошеломлён, и пошёл помогать главе. Но был оглушён предметом «свыше» и свалился. Прямо на Магму.

Грозный рёв разнёсся по деревне.

* * *

День 6.

— Я так больше не могу. Он мою жизнь губит, – жаловался он Мантии после. Магма обхватывал руками голову, пытаясь как-то бороться с зарождающейся паранойей — не получалось.

— Вы же альфа, – заискивающим тоном проговорил Мантия, – Так сделайте то, что делают альфы — подчините.

Дальше день прошёл без происшествий, и наконец наступил вечер — настало время для главной битвы.

Магма сидел за столом, когда в комнату вошёл Сенку. Глава был недвижим и угрюм. Ни одна эмоция не мелькнула на его лице, и только напряжённее стала атмосфера.

— Что-то случилось? – искренне поинтересовался Сенку.

«Ты случился», – хотел ответить Магма, но вместо этого сказал:

— Ты не слушаешь моих приказов. Поэтому нужно заключить контракт.

«Эх, тяжёлая артиллерия пошла, – подумал Сенку. – Ну, была не была!»

И он направился к столу, не говоря ни слова. Магма следил за каждым его движением. Сенку подошёл совсем уж близко и вдруг... Ловко забрался к нему на колени и поцеловал.

Все самообладание Магмы, так тщательно хранимое, тут же сошло на нет. Его глаза широко распахнулись, чувствуя прикосновение чужих губ к своим. Он даже забыл, как дышать. А потом... Магма отцепил от себя Сенку и вскочил со стула, пятясь к стене. В его глазах читался страх вперемешку с отвращением. Что он хотел сказать? Да какая разница! На него посягнули и...и...

— Что ты творишь! – взревел он, всё так же отходя к стене 

— Что? – будто ничего не понимая переспросил Сенку. – Но я ведь твоя жена. Это долг. Почему ты убегаешь?

— Я... Я...

— Скажи... У тебя появилась другая? – багровые глаза блеснули, и в уголках появились капельки слёз.

У Магмы вообще пропал дар речи, а Сенку продолжал:

— Да, я знаю, стал твоей женой почти незаконно. Просто раз — и вот. Наверняка ты меня не любишь. А я так старался! Еду тебе готовил, заботился, пытался не обременять, поддерживал, а ещё убирался в доме. А ты за моей спиной с другой подружкой веселился, да?

Магма всё ещё ошарашенно смотрел на разворачивающуюся вообще-то из-за него драму.

— Понятно, понятно, – продолжал Сенку. – Я для тебя шутка, да? А я так...так хотел тебе угодить... Я так... А ты предал меня!

И он схватил тарелку и звучно швырнул её о пол. «Хорошо пошла!» – подумал он, и продолжил своё занятие.

Посуда билась как сумасшедшая. Осколки летели во все стороны, а стены и пол были потасканы хуже некуда. На каждый бросок Сенку выкрикивал что-то из разряда: «Да как ты посмел!» или «Покажи мне её, и я разберусь!». И во всем этом хаосе Магма теперь стоял в уголке, надеясь, что эта условная крепость спасёт его от всего этого безумия.

А потом... В нём что-то щёлкнуло. Он вспомнил все эти круги ада, которые он пережил за эти дни, и просто...

— Да чтоб тебя! – прокричал он и кинулся в атаку. Только не на Сенку. 

Он перевернул стол, за ним стулья, потом пошёл отдирать полки от стен, срывая на всём этом накопившуюся ярость и всё время грозно рыча.

Помещение затопило феромонами, и Сенку с трудом вырвался на улицу после такой незапланированной атаки. Там его поджидал Хром.

— Ну как? – первым делом спросил он, подавая Сенку мокрый платок.

— Сработало, – показал тот большой палец и отключился.

А в доме Магма всё ещё громил остатки посуды и остальную мебель.

* * *

День 7.

Набушевавшись вдоволь, под утро Магма заметил себя лежащим в руинах собственного дома. Вокруг толпился народ, от чего тут же стало как-то не по себе.

Магма вскочил на ноги и оглядел всё вокруг, в полной мере осознавая весь ущерб. Дома главы больше не было. Авторитет потерян. Он унижен и высмеян. И всё. И всё из-за этого чужеземца!

Глаза налились кровью. Он точно кого-нибудь сегодня прикончит. Если не себя, то Сенку определённо. Уважение и так потеряно, значит, теперь об авторитете даже заботиться не нужно. 

Магма ринулся вперед, лихорадочно отыскивая в толпе человека, от воспоминания о котором становилось тошно. И вот. Нашёлся.

Магма подбежал и схватил его за руку, яростно крича:

— Сенку!

— Да-да? – тот обернулся, словно не ощущая болезненный захват на запястье. В пальцах у него был бутылёк.

— Да я тебя... Да я... – не находил слов Магма. – Да ты меня уже достал!

— Чего-чего? – Сенку прочистил пальцем ухо, а потом смеющимся тоном произнёс. – Магма, давай разведёмся, а?

И снова Магма забыл, как говорить. Да он об этом только мечтает! Вот только...

— Как будто я позволю тебе мной указывать! – и он выпустил свой резервный запас феромонов.

Но почему-то ничего не сработало.

— Что..? – непонимающе проговорил Магма, видя, как Сенку всё так же беззаботно стоит.

И снова атака феромонами. И снова ничего.

— Что происходит! Что ты со мной сделал! – проорал он, грозно тряся кулаками.

— А? Что? Чего? Да так, попшыкал тебя вот этой бурдой, пока ты в отключке валялся, – Сенку покрутил в пальцах тот самый странный бутылёк.

— Что...это? – Магма изумлённо смотрел на маленький бутыль в его руках, а весь его мир тихонько трескался.

— О, так ты не знаешь? Да так, одно колдовство под названием «Наука». С помощью неё я лишил тебя твоих сил. Круто, да? – и он насмешливо улыбнулся.

Мир треснул и развалился.  
Магма упал на колени.

Да как же... Так как же так... Феромоны не действуют. Сил нет даже на то, чтобы злится. Да как же...так...

— Я...сдаюсь, – тихо признался он, и опустил голову на руки.

— Разорвёшь наш фальшивый брак.

— Да...

— Покинешь пост главы.

— Да...

— Все же слышали, да?

Магма был покинут. Покинут всеми. Теперь ничего для него не значило. Он был унизительно сокрушён, и теперь...

— Болван, – донеслось сверху. Совсем беззлобно, даже как-то с сожалением.

Магма невольно вскинул голову и увидел лёгкую улыбку на губах своего мучителя. «Садист!» – мелькнуло в голове.

И вдруг бутылёк выскользнул из его пальцев, полетел вниз и разбился, выпуская мягкий аромат трав и цветов.

— Живи пока. И только попробуй ещё раз использовать на мне феромоны.

Магма неверяще смотрел на него. Он...спасён? Неужели это правда? Он...свободен?

Сенку развернулся и хрустнул шеей, потирая её рукой.

— Ну и ну, вот это пришлось поработать, – с облегчением выдохнул он и...просто ушёл.

А Магма так и сидел на земле, смотря вслед уходящему мучителю, пока тот совсем не скрылся из виду. На глаза навернулись слёзы и потекли по щекам, после падая на землю. Это были слёзы радости, а внутри расцвело новое, доселе неизвестное ему чувство — это было искренне счастье.

Наконец-то он избавился от этого бедствия!

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое руководство, как выбесить человека. Прошу не бить пауками! Буду рад вашим оценкам и отзывам~


End file.
